


抓只雪兔当老婆（十八）

by rainbowness19



Series: 雪兔 [8]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowness19/pseuds/rainbowness19
Series: 雪兔 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619107
Kudos: 15





	抓只雪兔当老婆（十八）

「现在天还没黑呢」贺天憋着笑一本正经的说，看他那小媳妇脖颈的白皮肤上蒙了一层粉红，又渐渐蔓延上了小耳朵，耳朵尖红的仿佛下一秒就能散发热气  
「你以前…」莫关山脸皮薄，这会也没察觉贺天是逗他「你以前也是大白天就……」  
「不行，叫别人听去怎么办」贺天凑上前，对着那红红耳朵尖咬了一下「我媳妇叫的那叫一个婉转悠扬……我怕你白天叫不出来，你叫不出来」贺天拉起莫关山的手捂在自己胸口「你叫不出来，我就……」拉着那手往下划拉，到了腰腹再往下莫关山就挣扎着要抽出手「我就硬不起来」  
莫关山咬着嘴唇，看看窗外，天气渐暖，日头下的晚，青天白日的，隐约还能听见几声妈妈叫孩子回家吃饭的呼唤。  
「真的吗?那你前几次是怎么……」莫关山不懂，平常都对这事猴急的贺天，怎么今天就拿上乔了  
「那这样，你帮帮我，行吗」贺天假装为难  
「嗯嗯」莫关山最近不知怎么的，那处空虚的很，好几次夜里起来，后面都黏腻腻的不舒服

贺天拉着莫关山走到床边，让他坐好  
「你得哄哄它，你说二哥哥毛毛想你啦」莫关山看着自己的手被迫附上贺天的裤裆处，眼神闪烁着，心思有些松动，他在这方面本来就单纯，现下自己确实……  
「二…二哥哥，我想你啦……」莫关山胡乱的摸着，用食指和中指稍稍用力，夹住鼓鼓囊囊的裤子，「你…你能不能……」莫关山说不下去抬头看贺天  
「你能不能出来和我的小毛毛玩?」贺天教他，莫关山照说，只是这话从那水光的小肉嘴里说出来，贺天听的血直往脑门子撞。  
莫关山小心的把裤子上的带子解开，从里面掏出贺天的粗长的阴茎  
「你都…你都硬啦！」莫关山觉得自己被骗了，撒开手不在碰  
「这才到一半」贺天接着骗，莫关山每次在床上都害羞的很，更别提仔细瞧贺天的下身了，所以贺天这么说，他便又信了「那已经够大了……」  
没有几个男人在媳妇说自己大时能忍住，贺天为了更大的福利，咬牙忍住推到媳妇操干的欲望，接着哄「那你亲亲他，我保证他马上就能准备好」  
莫关山凑上前，快速的亲了下，刚准备离开，就被贺天把在他后颈的大手抓住  
「你这样不行，太快了」贺天坏笑，掐住莫关山的下巴，被迫他张开嘴巴，扶着自己早就肿胀不已的性器，塞进了莫关山的口腔  
「慢慢含，对，嘬一下，不不不，轻点」  
莫关山生气贺天骗他还捉弄他，所以就有点消极待「鸡」，贺天说嘬他就使劲吸腮帮子，这一下差点没给贺天魂吸出来。  
贺天不再逗他，扶着莫关山的后脑缓缓的进出，「对，用舌头舔，真棒毛毛」贺天的喘息渐渐浑浊，全程盯着莫关山的表情，看他含着自己的性器被迫张圆嘴巴，有几次进的深了，呛出的泪花挂在睫毛上，「艹……」不由的深叹，加快挺腰的速度，莫关山被噎住说不出话，性器的前端撞在嗓子眼上，他有点想吐，但又逃不脱，从鼻子里哼出哀怨的音调，手扶着贺天的腿，眼泪掉的凶，过了小一刻，莫关山觉得口腔里的性器跳动了一下，又肿胀了几分，贺天突然低吼一声，双手按住莫关山的头，莫关山觉得一股腥稠的液体钻进嗓子眼，莫关山被迫快速的吞咽，待贺天抽出时，来不及咽掉的液体顺着嘴角留下，白色一点，挂在嘴边，莫关山觉得味道奇怪，舌头上黏黏的，刚想吐，贺天就亲了上去，舌头抵住莫关山的舌根，逼得他把那些精液全都吃掉才罢休。

贺天一离开，莫关山就羞的哭出声「欺负人，你恶心！」贺天护着莫关山的肚子向前把人扑倒在床，埋在他胸口撒娇「谢谢毛毛，我好满足，我会卖力伺候好媳妇的」  
莫关山被他这样的语气逗的破涕为笑，用手抹掉嘴巴上的湿润，俩人就这样躺了一小会，贺天的手钻进莫关山的衣服里，「儿子，爸爸妈妈有事要办，你不许偷听哦」  
「你胡说八道什么啊」莫关山羞的鼻头都染上红色，任由贺天的手抓在了自己的胸上  
「这里变大了呢」贺天手指在胸上打着圈，然后冷不防抓一下，感受手心里那一坨软肉「有奶吗?」贺天扒开小衫，看那黄豆大小的乳粒，凑上去舔了几下，看那奶孔渐渐泌出米色的液体，只是一点点，贺天张口把乳蕾含在嘴里，用舌头反复拨弄乳粒，听见莫关山急促的喘息和低低的呻吟，另一只手摸上他小巧的性器，不出所料，那里早已昂首  
「我问过大夫，说侧位比较安全，你要是不舒服就说话，好吗?」贺天从莫关山胸前抬起头，认真的嘱咐，看莫关山一边脱裤子一边乖巧的点头，「你…你慢一点啊」  
「好嘞！」

贺天舔舐咬弄着莫关山的小耳朵，大掌扒开他的臀缝，后穴早已一片泥泞，粘稠不已，莫关山觉得耳朵快要被贺天吃掉了，一阵疼痛过后，紧随着后穴传来一阵阵被填满的饱涨感受，贺天的进入并不是很顺利，二人四个多月没做，莫关山的后穴紧致宛如处子，夹的贺天生疼，胳膊从他的大腿根穿过，把莫关山的腿向后拉开，使得后穴的压力减小，一鼓作气埋入深处，随后便开始缓缓的抽插，支起胳膊看莫关山闭着眼，护着肚子，被自己撞的前摇后摆，胸前的软肉也颤巍巍的。这几个月他不是不想，他一直念及莫关山的肚子，也在琢磨着怎么才能顺利标记，莫关山上次太紧张，而且标记时他是刚刚结束高潮，时间点掐的不好，脖颈一被咬住，怕疼的他挣扎的厉害，这次贺天知道不能光顾着自己舒畅，得想法子把这小兔子弄的高潮连连，趁机标记。

几下过来，许久没做的莫关山被撞的流水发颤，软红的舌头探出齿间，微张的口唇挂着晶亮的涎水，软软糯糯呻吟的贺天心尖颤抖，身下的速度时快时慢，九浅一深，汗珠划过精健的胸口，每次深顶莫关山都受不住的尖叫一声「轻…轻点……呜唔……受不了……」  
「怎么就受不了了，毛毛你里面吸的很紧呢」  
莫关山无助的攥紧拳头，悄悄数着，一，二，三……七……「才第七下！」贺天不按套路出牌，让本来以为是浅浅进入的莫关山放松了警惕，入的更深「骗子，骗子……」莫关山手向身后抓在贺天抱着自己腿的胳膊上「慢一点呀……」

贺天看他咬着下唇，无助摇头的模样，根本把持不住，调整好姿势，抽插贯穿一记猛如一记，后穴被撑大，下身涨的难受，莫关山撑起胳膊想往前爬，奈何一条腿被抓着，贺天觉察出他想跑，另一只手臂箍紧莫关山的胸膛，任凭他怎么扭动，都逃不出贺天的桎梏，炙热的性器插入最深处，生殖腔口几次被顶到，莫关山害怕这家伙孟浪伤了孩子「嗯嗯…唔…孩子……」  
贺天不知疲倦的生猛贯穿稍退，却抵着莫关山的敏感软肉拼命的撞击，大拇指拨弄着莫关山的乳粒，莫关山现下脑子里只有浊白的欲望翻滚，不受控制又饱含情欲的吟哦。

从贺天的角度，莫关山挺着孕肚被自己撞的一下一下颤抖着，心头的刺激感很强，这个人怀着自己的孩子，又被自己操干着，从头到脚，从里到外的臣服于自己，满足了一个雄性原始的占有欲，这是他的人，谁也无法抢走。在一次撞击后，贺天觉察出莫关山的腿根和肚子猛烈的颤抖，脚背绷直脚趾蜷紧，嘴里的呻吟音调变高，喘息更急促，知道他快到要巅峰，抓紧时机朝他后颈的软肉咬下去，莫关山手疼，后穴一阵绞紧，娇俏的性器射出一线白浊，在后穴无意识的收缩中，贺天也将精液射入。

搂着仍在高潮余韵中的莫关山，贺天每隔一小会还会继续朝后颈的软肉里注入信息液，标记的过程很疼，可莫关山这次不哭也不闹，拉着贺天的大手默默承受着，贺天安抚性的带着他的手抚摸孕肚，感受那微弱的胎动。

「好了吗?」莫关山的后颈被贺天咬破了，伤口有点深，疼的要命，可是莫关山心甘情愿  
「嗯……这次应该可以……」贺天又开始抓着莫关山的胸乳，乳肉从五指间流出，「再来一次吗」  
话虽是这样问，贺天却没想让莫关山给出什么回答，双臂将人架起，让莫关山跪坐起身，面朝墙，手扶着床头的矮板，莫关山腿依旧在颤抖根本跪不住，浑身软的像泥，贺天一手揽过他的胸膛，用膝盖分开莫关山的两条腿，一手屈肘压住莫关山的腰，迫使他整个身体摆成方便操干的姿势，经历过高潮的小穴还在一张一合吐露着白浊，贺天一挺腰再次埋入，莫关山的后穴再次被填满，那肉刃顶着生殖腔，趁贺天还在感肉软肉的夹挤时，拾起全身力气向前蹉动膝盖，可前面就是墙，莫关山又能逃到哪去呢，不过几步，膝盖便顶上了床板，贺天低笑看着自己的阴茎露出小半截，再次一个深顶  
「啊啊……！唔……」莫关山被顶的呼吸一滞，连忙护住肚子「孩子……」满脸泪痕的回头，责怪的看着贺天「抽出去……抽出去点……」盲目的摆动着屁股，贺天感受到自己肉刃底部被带动一起摇，一股新奇的快感萌生  
「我收着劲呢，你放心」贺天把莫关山的手从孕肚上拿开，放在墙上，附上他的手背，与其十指交握「我错了，宝贝，这么久都没浇灌你这朵小花了……」贺天缓缓顶入，每一下都将将碰到生殖腔口，感受莫关山因紧张担心而收紧后穴  
「刚刚已经做过了啊……！够…够了啊！」  
「口是心非，我媳妇就是口是心非，回头哪天又责怪我，你都没喂饱我……我好冤啊」贺天声音沙哑低沉，调笑着说道

「我没有……」莫关山像被钉在贺天身上，这姿势他无处可逃，只能被迫承受身后贺天的讨伐，像被钉在肉刃上，任凭那粗长在后穴作乱，或快或慢，或深或浅，都无力还击，莫关山被勾的再次体液淋漓，小巧的性器在贺天一次猛烈的操干中射出一股浓白的稠液，他也顾不上面子任由欲望牵引，急促的喘息，娇俏的呻吟着，他不知道胸前的红缨在欲望中滴滴答答溢出乳液。贺天抓一把发现手上全是乳白的奶液，「媳妇，你的奶都被我干出来了呢……我厉害吗？」贺天咬着莫关山的耳朵得意的笑，把手凑上前，色情的伸出舌头舔舐「甜的呀……」  
「不要…不要说……了啊！」莫关山羞得闭上眼，扭过头想躲避贺天的调戏。

「二哥哥棒吗?嗯?不说话?」贺天突然停下动作，莫关山得空大口喘息着，不肖一刻后穴便又觉空虚难挨「动啊，怎么停下了?」眼眶哭的生疼，红的好似能滴血  
「二哥哥生气了，他很辛苦你都不夸他」贺天双手合抱，无奈的说  
「不要…」莫关山缓缓抬动屁股，自行抽插了几下，他总是找不对位置，像隔靴搔痒一样难以解决后穴的饥渴「哥哥！求你了……」  
「你得求二哥哥」贺天揉动莫关山的臀肉，扒开臀缝欣赏那湿润黏腻的后穴，看它是如何被自己的肉刃撑开  
「二哥哥……我好难受，帮帮我……」莫关山边哭边说  
「你说，其实是我怀孕了后面空虚，明明想二哥哥却不直说，和哥哥发脾气，惹哥哥生气了……说！」贺天朝着莫关山的臀肉抽了一巴掌  
「呜唔……」莫关山牙齿咬着红唇摇着头说不出，只是哭的凄惨，后穴似有蚂蚁在爬，又涨又痒，「我不发脾气了……呜唔」  
「好，下次就说，哥哥我想要爱爱，听到没?」  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯……我想要……」莫关山点头如捣蒜，贺天掰过他的头吻住一直在呻吟哭喊的小嘴，下身再次在蜜穴中不断操干抽插……

「他俩这大白天干嘛呢?」贺呈抱着双臂，死死的盯着那扇传出妖媚呻吟声的门板  
「你要不要脸，听……听人…这个」阿丘拽着贺呈往屋里走  
「卧槽，这他妈的谁忍得住」贺呈一个低身将阿丘拦腰搂起，扛在肩上朝屋内走去  
「你大白天发什么疯啊！」阿丘受不了他突然这番孟浪  
「许贺天就不许我了！」


End file.
